Broken Promises
by Green and Gray Goddess
Summary: Two months ago, she had completely lost the connection she had with him. Literally. Before he left, they promised that they would talk every day. But ever since he hasn't texted her back, she's been worried something has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Lost in Thought**

Olivia sat there on her bed, sighing. Two months ago, she had completely lost the connection she had with Wen. Literally.

Before he left, they promised that they would talk every day, whether it was talking on the phone, texting, or video calling. But ever since he hasn't texted her back, she's been worried something has happened. Good or Bad.

She lied down sighing once again, remembering the moment they shared one year ago.

_It had been about one month after the Madison Square Garden performance. They had already performed more than 20 shows in that month. _

_Wen started not showing up in practices and everyone was worried after the third day. _

_"Hey Liv, what's happened to Wen?" Stella asked, rather mad. _

_We couldn't play ANY of our songs without our rapper and keyboardist. There was a big concert tomorrow. Everyone turned their heads to look at Olivia. _

_"I don't know. Why is everyone...looking at me?" Olivia asked quietly, looking down from the intent staring of the four band members. _

_"Because it seems like you would know most on the information of Wen." Mo said, putting her arm around Olivia's shoulder while Scott had his around her waist. _

_"How about going to visit him? Maybe he's sick?" Charlie suggested. _

_Everyone agreed in unison and grabbed their bags._

_ We all arrived in front of his house, finding a gigantic moving truck parked outside in his driveway. A 'SOLD' sign was stuck in his front lawn. _

_We heard the front door open and saw a certain red-head step out yelling, "OKAY MOM! I'll go tell them...I'll be back in an hour to help the movers!"_

_"WEN! What's going on?" Stella shouted at him, while the rest of us had our eyes stuck on the moving truck and 'SOLD' sign. _

_He turned over with a guilty look, and slowly walked toward us like he was walking toward his death. _

_Stella stomped over, anger piercing through her face. She shook him by the shoulders and pointed to the two things the rest of the band was still staring at. "WOULD. YOU. CARE. TO. EXPLAIN?" She screamed._

_ The other band members finally awakened from their trance and ran over. _

_Charlie grabbed Stella and restrained her from choking Wen. _

_Olivia spoke first, "Umm...Wen?" _

_Wen looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet "I'm moving...like...today..." _

_"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TELL US TODAY! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO LEMONADE MOUTH? AND OLIVIA? AND THE REST OF US?" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, reaching for Wen._

_ Charlie restrained her as much as possible as Scott pulled Wen at least five feet away from Stella. _

_"...You're moving?.." Olivia whispered, so softly only Wen and Mo could hear since Mo had her arms around Olivia. _

_"..I'm so sorry..." Wen said, looking up slowly to meet Olivia's watered eyes._

_ "I understand..Promise me we'll keep in touch." Olivia said softly, letting her tears drop._

_ Mo watched with sadness, knowing they had feelings for each other. It felt like a drama. Forbidden Love._

_"Of course Liv." He took both of her hands and then hugged her, wiping away her tears. _

_Stella had calmed down from seeing the sad goodbye scene, and had put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. _

_They all sat down on the grass for the last time. And Mo started singing More Than a Band. _

_Olivia was crying into Wen's shoulder as he held her. _

_Scott had his arms wrapped around Mo while she sung. _

_Everyone joined in besides Olivia, she was crying too hard to sing. _

_When they finished the song, they all glanced at each other and passed knowing glances._

_ "WENDELL! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Wen's mom's voice rang through the silence. _

_They all stood up, as Stella pulled him into a hug, whispering, "You better keep in touch or else" in his ear. _

_Then she let go as Mo hugged him tightly that he could barely breathe._

_ Wen then turned to a crying Olivia and hugged her, telling her that it was okay._

_ When he pulled away, all six of them did the special handshake and shouted, "LEMONADE MOUTH FOREVER."_

_Wen looked at Olivia again before he left, and stepped up to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back someday." He whispered softly into her ear. _

_She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shirt. Then she watched as Wen got into the car. The whole band, minus Wen, was holding hands and staring as the Wen's Family's car disappeared._

Olivia sighed again and a she jumped when Breakthrough played through her phone. She grabbed her phone in a hurry, wishing it was Wen, but of course fate wasn't on her side.

"Hi Mo," she said into the phone.

"Liv, where are you? We've been waiting at Dantes for 20 minutes already." Mo replied.

She had totally forgotten about the meeting of her 4 best friends.

"I'll be right there!" she said, as she hung up. She grabbed her jacket with a sigh and went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Surprises**

"Hi Liv!" Everyone greeted her with a smile.

Mo jumped up and hugged her. She dragged Olivia to the table and sat her down next to her.

"Hi, how are you guys doing?" Olivia responded, quiet as usual.

Ever since Wen left, Lemonade Mouth stopped their performances, though the five of them still got together and played at times. It just didn't sound right without keyboard and rapping though.

"Good, you doing okay?" Stella asked, looking at Olivia with a careful smile.

Charlie had the identical smile plastered on his face and had his hands intertwined with Stella's under the table.

They covered it up, but everyone could tell. All of them were waiting for Charlie and Stella to finally tell them that they were dating. Even if they tried to ask, they knew that they would be too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm fine," Olivia sighed.

"Did you...get any news from...?" Scott asked, searching for answers.

Mo elbowed him in the ribs when he finished the sentence.

Olivia smiled with pain, shaking her head no.

"Maybe we should call again or something." Charlie suggested, putting an arm around Olivia's shoulder, comforting her.

Olivia didn't respond and just looked down at her slice of pizza.

Stella, Charlie, Mo, and Scott all exchanged glances and Stella piped in, "Yeah! We should! If you don't want to call, I can. We'll all be here."

"Yup Liv, we'll be right here with you." Mo said.

Olivia looked at the eyes of her four bandmates and whispered, "Maybe..I can give it a try."

She took out her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

Everyone watched her cautiously, Mo and Charlie each were half-hugging her. Almost like they were afraid she might slip away right in front of their eyes. Her eyes went wide as someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Wen's voice rang through the phone.

"Wen!" She exclaimed, a smile breaking out on her face, while everyone was mouthing at her, 'Put it on speaker!' She pressed speaker and laid her phone on the table.

"Hi? Do...I um, know you?"

"WEN!" The rest of the bandmates shouted.

"Um...Who's this?" He said sounding confused.

"Olivia, Mo, Scott, Charlie, and Stella! Remember your awesome bandmates from Lemonade Mouth? The world famous band?" Stella practically screamed into the phone.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know you guys." He replied.

Olivia's heart dropped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come on man, don't kid us around!" Scott exclaimed, even though we all knew he was shocked.

"Wenny! Oops, I didn't realize you were on the phone. Who is it?" A girl's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Um, I really don't know." Wen answered.

"Well then hang up! You don't want to be talking to strangers!" The girl said.

The next thing they knew, the phone was beeping.

Olivia stared at her phone as tears dropped continuously from her eyes.

Charlie took Olivia's phone and shut it for her.

No one knew what to say while they watched Olivia cry.

Mo was starting to have tears falling out of her shock-stricken eyes and Stella just stared, shocked as well.

A good five minutes had passed when Olivia's phone suddenly rang again. They all jumped, and stared at the phone like it was an alien.

Finally, on the fourth ring, Stella looked at the number and picked it up, harshly saying, "Hello? What do you want?"

"Stella? Hey, this is Wen's dad."

"Oh, Hi Mr. Gifford." She laid the phone on speaker on the table.

"Hey Stella, I heard from Wen that you guys just called right?"

"Yup. Um...he said he didn't know who we were."

"Err...um is the other members there?"

"Yeah, they are here, all present."

"Um, Wen had gotten into a car accident two months ago, and stayed in a coma till a week ago. He has amnesia, so all he remembers is his family. I'm so sorry guys. The doctor says he'll be remembering stuff here and there, by seeing pictures or people."

Everyone was frozen in place.

"We'll be moving back in a week and I hope you guys will be there to see him at the airport. Hopefully, that will trigger his lost memories."

"Okay, you got it, we will be there definitely." Scott said.

"Okay, I'll see you next week."

"Wait." Olivia said suddenly, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Who was that girl?"

"Which one?" Mr. Gifford replied.

"The one that took over the phone after Wen. It isn't Mrs. Gifford right?"

"Oh, yeah it wasn't her. Just call her Sydney...um, that's his...girlfriend." Wen's dad said timidly into the phone, afraid of Olivia's reaction.

"Dad! Where's my phone? Are you done talking with them?" Wen called from the background.

"Coming! I have to go, see you at the airport!"

With that, he hung up.

Mo was watching Olivia, as she took it in.

Olivia bolted out of her seat and out the door, running as fast as she could possibly.

"LIV! Wait!" Mo ran after, only to find Scott restraining her.

"I think she needs some time Mo." Scott said, softly.

They all had been shocked by the fact that Wen had a girlfriend that was not Olivia.

"At least he'll be back in a week right..." Charlie said, trying to get on the bright side, even though he himself looked sad.

"I think the last thing Liv wants is to see him and his _girlfriend_," Stella scolded, staring after her best friend.

"Poor Liv..." Mo sighed.

"I don't get it. Wen aboslutely loved, yes I mean LOVED, Liv. He told me himself right after the Madison Square Garden performance. Why would he have a girlfriend all of the sudden?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't care if he does or does not love her. I am going to find out what's happened THE MINUTE we see him!" Stella yelled the last part.

"Give him a break, he doesn't remember anything. I think he wouldn't want a complete stranger screaming in his face about having a girlfriend." Mo said, defending Wen.

"True, but I WILL get to the bottom of things." Stella decided.


End file.
